


Dance with me

by Kurai_Fabala



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, F/F, Late at Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurai_Fabala/pseuds/Kurai_Fabala
Summary: Zelda has never liked dancing, and in the strange Smash universe, her friends seem to enjoy it much more than she does. Maybe the princess just needs to be taught by someone with a little more experience.
Relationships: Samus Aran/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> I've published this work before in spanish, and never had the time to translate it to english, but I've liked it so much that now is a good time to do so. I hope you enjoy and leave any comment in order for me to get better in my work.

For the princesses of the kingdom of Hyrule, some knowledge and qualities have always been mandatory: an appreciation of the painting art; a deep learning of history, both of her kingdom and of the neighboring ones; a logical and rational thinking to solve problems; the musical ability to play at least two instruments; an impeccable education when sitting at the table; the sense of hospitality that every good host must have; and the grace and coordination that is required in the great dances of the royal parties. Of course, as expected, Princess Zelda mastered each and every one of them to perfection.

Zelda was always able to perform all these actions anywhere, but there was something that disturbed her. No matter how hard she tried, she had never been able to enjoy any of the parties she had attended. The social pressure imposed kept her worried and she only felt relief once she left the place, but this only happened until she had greeted all the guests and exchanged words with some of them, after having shared some dances, tasted the food and drinks offered - as long as the latter did not interfere with her senses - and left a good impression on everyone present.  
Always the ideal image of a princess.

That's why the first time she was invited to a party in the converging universe she felt very confused and out of place. The building they took her to had no dining room and there were only a few places to sit. The music came out of strange boxes which sounded in tones and rhythms that made the whole place vibrate. Besides, the host was very disrespectful because he had not shown himself once in this strange festivity. Link, on the other hand, seemed more accustomed to all the faults that Zelda could count on and that bothered her more and more every time. The limit of her patience came when her companion took her to the dance floor where everyone was moving in an unorthodox way. No one followed any kind of dance rules, not even the most basic ones. Amidst the tumult of people, some of those present took advantage of the occasion and dared to touch her rear in a fleeting manner. She couldn't resist any longer and ran out of the place leaving his partner with the abrupt responsibility of compensating their stay.

Zelda was offended. No, offended was not enough to express the level of anger and repudiation that this strange and out-of-control party had caused her. As she left the place she noticed that, despite the late hour, the streets were full of cars and groups of young people, many of the latter speaking out loud and looking much more animated than the rest of the pedestrians. Some stupefying substance, no doubt. The cars would stop in front of the place from which they had just come out and the drivers would hand over their keys to people dressed in uniforms, who would drive them out of the entrance of the establishment. The music could be heard from outside, at a lower intensity, which only made the princess desire to get away from that place as quickly as possible. She began to walk with a decisive step towards the building that would transport her to the mansion. Link would find her there later.  
She had barely left the crowded area when she heard an engine approaching. Zelda turned defensively, ready to use her skills, but stopped immediately as she recognized the motorcycle that stopped next to her. Not just everyone was driving a vibrant orange racing vehicle. The girl on top of it pushed something on the side of her helmet and the visor vanished.

"Do you want a ride, kitty?" As soon as the words left her mouth, the princess looked at her threateningly and spoke very clearly.

"My name is Zelda. And if you ever call me ever again in any other way, I'll finish you off myself." And with a last look of disdain she continued to walk.

Samus didn't know if she felt amused, ashamed or excited. Possibly a little bit of all three. "Someone's not in the mood today, huh? I'm surprised at you, who's always so calm, that you reacted that way. You really ran away from the place like a frightened kitten."  
The huntress followed her, keeping up with her pace without getting off her vehicle. It took Zelda an instant to record what she had just said. "Wait, you were there?"

"I had just arrived. You sure left Link not knowing what to do."

Finally, she stopped to look at the blonde directly in the eye. Only with the girl sitting on the bike and her standing on the sidewalk the height difference wasn't noticeable.

"Why are you here? How did you find me?" Zelda asked and Samus shrugged.

"I thought you might need a ride. The mansion is quite far away and the transporters no longer provide service at this hour. Plus Link would probably take a lot longer to find you because of his poor ability to say 'no' when someone asks him for help. So I'll ask once more, do you want a ride?" Before the princess could answer, Samus had already removed a device that would become a helmet, confident in the only answer the other girl had.

"Yes, please." Zelda said shyly as she accepted the offering.

The next day passed without any of the other contestants saying a word about the failed adventure. Still, Zelda didn't understand how people in that dimension seemed to enjoy going to wild parties like that - which apparently were every night if you wanted to attend.

"Link, what was that place you took me to?" The boy looked a little uncomfortable and mostly embarrassed because of the events of the previous night. As Samus predicted, it had taken him much longer to be able to return to the mansion and when he finally did, it was to find several of his companions watching him full of curiosity about the princess's outraged return without him.

"I'm sorry, Princess. As that place there are many in the city, they are called nightclubs and one goes to them to have a good time and fun with friends. I thought you'd find it a nice place."

"Nice?" She asked indignantly, "Why would I think something like that?" The place was full of noise, sweaty people because of the heat, and lights that made the princess feel like she was in some hellish place. Besides, none of those people seemed to have ever taken a dance class in their lives.

"The customs here can be very strange, Princess. It's just a matter of trying and if you really don't like it, we'll put it aside and try something else more of your interest." Although the boy offered her the chance to say she wouldn't go back there and he would respect that, Zelda had never considered herself closed to new experiences. If there was one thing she loved, it was learning as much as possible about everything, and she was rarely disappointed.

"It's okay, Link. We'll go back to that... nightclub." Zelda said, "I just thought it was very overwhelming. Something I never imagined."

"Yeah, I thought so the first time I went, too." The boy's face turned thoughtful before he said, "Although the first time I went I was joined by other competitors, and it was also the first time for several of them to go to a place like this. Maybe we should do that to make you feel more confident, Princess." The girl nodded a little more hopefully that what her friend was telling would be true.

So Zelda was in that same place a week after the incident, accompanied by several of the participants. When she entered the place, the first thing she noticed was that this time she was better prepared and she didn't find it as atrocious as the first time. The establishment had a long bar where several people were serving different drinks to the visitors, some of them were brightly colored, others had a glow inside and several more were lit on fire while in the glass to be consumed between shouts and cheers from those who were accompanying the person who ordered them. The number of people waiting to order was much greater than the boys working behind and seemed never to decrease.

The lights glowed with dark tones that kept the place submerged in a mysterious atmosphere. The individuals who were in the place were also very diverse, there were those who were alone, accompanied, or those who waited. Most people gathered at the bar or on the dance floor, while the tables and hallways were not so crowded. And although the princess tried to look at it in a rational way, her mind was screaming: Disgusting.

For good luck at that moment Samus came out of the sea of people gathered around the bar somehow, although they had just arrived at the place. Apparently being a well-known bounty hunter had its advantages. That and possibly her companion's body so sensual that it made anyone drool, and more so in those pants that perfectly shaped her figure by making both men and women turn in her direction.

"Zelda?" Samus looked at her inquiringly. Hell, she'd just been caught staring at the huntress, who raised both hands: one was carrying a beer and the other some prepared drink. "I didn't know what to order for you, so I ordered my two favorites. This is beer and this is a cocktail," she pointed to each one as she offered them up so the princess could tell them apart, " Pick whichever one you like.

"Gin and tonic is fine." The surprise was apparent on Samus' face. Did everyone think the princess knew nothing of the other worlds just because she had never been to a nightclub? In the kingdom of Hyrule it was part of her education as a princess to know different alcoholic beverages, rituals and enervators so that if she had to consume them her body could handle unexpected amounts. Therefore, when she arrived at the tournament universe, she began to know and consume the different drinks that she might come across. Her curiosity even led her to a certain incident on a "girls' night" with Peach involving a cocktail book, absurd amounts of alcohol and a hangover morning when they woke up in the same bed and in a somewhat compromising position. They both agreed never to talk about that night for the rest of their lives.

"Zelda, do you want to dance?" Link came up to her very animatedly. Several of the others were already on the dance floor moving to the rhythms of the music in a fun way. Some seemed to be very experienced, while others were barely able to follow their partners.

"I think I'll wait for a song that I feel more familiar with."

"Oh, that's okay. You, Samus?"

"Not yet, I'll finish my drink first."

"Okay, I'll be back in a moment." He left to dance with the boys who were already on the dance floor.

The girls remained next to each other on the couch that had their table, silent and enjoying their drink. The princess didn't seem very comfortable with the whole situation, however she knew that Samus wasn't someone who usually initiated light talks. That is, until Zelda noticed that Samus left her bottle empty before grabbing another one from a nearby bucket the boys had gotten.

"Aren't you going to dance?" Samus hadn't looked away from the dance floor in the five-plus songs that had passed. "You look like you want to." Zelda wouldn't admit it, but the presence of the huntress was comforting to her.

"I can wait. Besides, it wouldn't be polite to leave a princess sitting alone at the table."

"I appreciate your company, however I would not be offended or anything like that if you were to enjoy yourself." Samus looked at her curiously. Apparently that reaction was becoming common with her.

"This is fun for me. I find your company very enjoyable, although if you would like to try the dance floor, I would be happy to be by your side. I could even teach you a few steps, if you'd like."

"I guess I could try," she hadn't even finished the sentence when Samus was already standing in front of her, holding out a hand to help her up. Zelda felt the redness rise to her cheeks and thanked the goddesses that the place was so dimly lit.

As they approached the group where their friends were dancing, several of them began to shout and exaggerate their excitement that the princess was finally joining them on the dance floor. She smiled forcibly and began to sway to the music and imitate what the others were doing.

Her brain kept analyzing how she was not following any style she had learned in her upbringing, as well as how the movements seemed more random than planned. Except for Ike, Pit and Captain Falcon who at times danced as if they had the choreography carefully planned. Zelda was impressed by the confidence with which they could accomplish some of the steps. Each of her friends danced differently. For example, Snake made light, precise movements, almost as if he were preparing to murder someone; Peach and Mario danced in pairs and sometimes, when they thought no one was watching, they would move away from the group to share inappropriately passionate kisses; Link danced more abruptly but always managed to connect his steps in much the same way he did in battle. And Samus, her movements were precise and beautiful. It was like seeing tangible harmony within her reach. The rhythms seemed to suit her as she moved her arms, legs and hips, those hips that under each shake made the princess's stomach muscles contract and her body temperature rise more than necessary. Samus' eyes remained closed during the dance and there were moments when her hands traveled over her own body causing the air to leave the princess's lungs in a drowned out sound of agony and ecstasy.

Zelda had to take a breath. She apologized, saying she needed a drink, and walked away from the group towards the toilets. Once inside she poured water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror.

How was it possible that someone could master such particular rhythms, and even more so, that by doing so Zelda could feel that all she wanted was to know those rhythms in a more intimate situation. The dance had always seemed a sensual practice to the princess, it was a moment where two people approached one another and began to move in coordination, the rubbing of the bodies and the communication without words. Of course, she had never let herself go, although she had had several dance partners with whom she would have liked to do so. And now the feeling was back stronger than ever.

"I must be drunk," The only times Zelda had lost some of her control and sense was when substances clouded her judgment. Although the amount of alcohol in her body was minimal and she trusted the establishment enough to doubt that her drinking had been tainted by some kind of drug. The best thing would be to get out of the place to allow her brain to relax a bit and stop thinking about certain people making sensual movements with their hips.

Just as if she' d invoked it, the person in question came through the door calling her name, "Zelda, is everything all right?"

Not exactly, "Yes, I was just coming out."

"Oh, it took you a while, so I came to see you."

"Thanks, you don't have to worry about me."

"Do you want to go and sit down for a bit? I'm very thirsty and I'd like a drink." Zelda went out after the tallest girl towards the table. At least being off the dance floor would give her some time.

"Would you like another cocktail?" Her glass was empty but there seemed to be more and more people at the bar.

"Beer is fine," Samus nodded and offered her a bottle before taking another from the container. After a few drinks and that comfortable silence they shared, Samus spoke.

"You don't like to dance," it wasn't a question.

"What makes you think so?"

"You're still so tense, you don't let your body feel the rhythm." It was true, and not because the music had no rhythm, she was already beginning to understand the differences between the melodies she was used to and the ones played in that universe, and they both had their thing.

"The truth is, I don't enjoy dancing." Those eyes that were bright blue stared at her. "At a royal party, the dance is a moment when you are in front of all the guests and they look waiting for you to make a mistake, any mistake in one of the steps. And if it were to happen, my image and that of the kingdom would be made a fool of. That's why I know the whole theory of every dance I can find on my planet, to avoid making mistakes."

"Wow, that sounds like a serious thing," she smiled and Zelda felt her stomach turn over "Good thing my line of work doesn't include such high standards or I would have died a long time ago."

"What are you talking about? The way you dance is mesmerizing." As soon as the words left her mouth, Zelda felt her cheeks blush, so she took another sip of beer to disguise it.

Samus changed her position on the couch to talk more directly to the princess. "Of course not, I don't even know what I'm doing. I just let my body express itself according to how the music makes me feel." That's when Pit and Captain Falcon arrived for a few beers. It took them longer to open than it did to leave the empty bottles on the table.

"I wish I could do that."

"Empty a beer in a matter of seconds?"

Zelda gave her an annoying look but couldn't hide her laughter, "Not that. I meant dancing like you, with that freedom."

"Let's dance."

"What?"

"Let's dance!" Samus repeated confidently just as she took her hand and helped her up, only that time she didn't take her to the dance floor, they stayed in the space next to the table.

"I don't understand, here?"

"Of course. Think it's just you and me. Besides, with that pretty face of yours, no one will notice how you dance." With the huntress words, this time Zelda couldn't hide her blushing, along the embarrassed smile on her lips. "At least I couldn't."

"Will you teach me to dance or will you continue to flirt with me?"

"Excuse me, princess." Samus replied with a light laugh. The hand she was still holding changed position and they started moving. "Just follow my rhythm and let yourself go."

Zelda followed the steps Samus showed her and slowly she felt like she didn't care if anyone else saw her, the only person she cared about was standing in front of her. The princess turned round and when she looked back she noticed that her companion's eyes were shining in a peculiar way, with an internal fluorescence.

"By the goddesses, Samus, your eyes..."

"Oh, they're glowing, aren't they? It's something that happens sometimes and I can't help it."

"Why are they glowing?"

"I've done a lot of things in life, these are the remnants of a substance called Phazon. It almost killed me but I'm better. I'm sorry if it bothers you." She apologized with a hesitant smile.

" I find it beautiful." Samus' smile grew and the color in her neck and face increased a few shades.

Gradually Zeldas's confidence grew and the steps with which she was guided became more personal. Zelda felt the other girl's warmth emanating from her body and how they moved in unison without leaving any space between them. Her hips were inches apart and it was the princess who, after wondering for a while, decided to move them to make contact. The sensation released was incredible, as if thousands of butterflies had been released inside her stomach. Besides, the hairs on her arms and back stood up immediately, as if she had suffered an electric shock that went through her whole body.

"My princess, I think you're feeling it already." The whisper of the huntress made the other girl tremble in her arms. Zelda let out a sigh and took advantage of the closeness of their faces to kiss Samus on the line of her jaw. Zelda's lips caught Samus off guard, but the emotion sent a shiver down the body of the huntress, who turned her head and looked into her eyes just a moment before her lips finally met.

The sounds of the music were far away and the only thing that mattered to both girls was the sensations that the kiss caused. Zelda's hand traveled to Samus' neck trying to have her as close as possible and she felt the other girl taking her by the waist to continue the swing they were enjoying a few seconds ago.  
They separated no more than an instant, before the first kiss was followed by another and another, each one more passionate than the previous one. The princess had just taken her partner's lip just as the sound of a bottle breaking sounded from a very short distance.

Zelda turned her face around and saw that Link, along with some of his other partners, were staring at them in surprise.

"I see it wasn't such a bad decision to bring you here, Zelda." His partner commented by giving her a sign of support. The princess smiled sheepishly, taking a step away from the huntress who couldn't wipe the smile off her face no matter how hard she tried.

"I think I might come to enjoy this kind of reunions." She responded by taking Samus' hand and approaching the rest of the group to continue having fun.

END

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know more of my stories in english, please visit https://www.fanfiction.net/~kuraifabala  
> And yes, they are mostly SamusxZelda.


End file.
